


why wouldn't i

by rintsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Visions (Genshin Impact), anyway noyaken brain rot, but they sorta go on one????, genshin au, life or death experience lol/hj, n theyre gay, only one real tag. arent i cool, so that's cool, they go adventuring??????, theyre just vibing though, yuu does NOT know what a normal date is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsumu/pseuds/rintsumu
Summary: kenma does not like adventuring.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	why wouldn't i

**Author's Note:**

> if only this were a good piece of writing for my ao3 comeback :star_struck: i had writers block n couldnt finish ANYTH but im trying skdjfkd,, this is the outcome of that cz this is the only work ive finished in a while, like properly knuckled down on. OFC it's the hq!! boys in genshin impact. WHAT is new i guess  
> your honour. they are in love  
> thats ALL. im def gonna do more genshin!au haikyuu!! so that's fine if you like this or smn ahsjdfgf  
> enjoy!! <3

nishinoya yuu and kozume kenma make an unlikely adventure team, which is why they aren't one.

they've known each other for years(basically ever since yuu's electro vision) but kenma doesn't like adventuring. yuu knows that. you wouldn't be able to tell. 

_"kenma!"_ he pleads. _"why not?"_ and kenma gives him the same look that he's been giving him ever since he realised that yuu wasn't giving up. 

_"you know why not."_

he doesn't; kenma hasn't said a thing, which he figures is why he keeps going on about it. truthfully, kenma doesn't have much of a reason why he doesn't want to go adventuring. it's probably all to do with the exertion, and nothing to do with the way he wants to softly cradle yuu's burnt fingers and kiss them better.

yuu gets up and leaves and kenma knows he isn't really mad, but he feels bad anyway. he's never been big enough to say sorry. 

yuu comes back a little later with a flower he found while out adventuring- called a mist flower- and he hands it to kenma, throwing it at him and whooping like he's a madly successful idol. kenma takes a sweeping bow, and then he smiles just slightly. he's about to leave to find a vase for the flower but yuu tells him not to. that's stupid. it'll die.

-

for once yuu was right where kenma was wrong(now he's going to lord that over him for... for forever). the flower didn't die, but kenma put it in water. the water froze in the vase and they had to cut the flower's stem to get it out. _"it's a cryo flower,"_ explains yuu, and kenma notes suddenly that he looks extremely cold, so he goes to get him a blanket. he takes the vase with him and hands it carefully to morisuke who lives upstairs, who had a pyro vision a few weeks ago. maybe a mistake because it's a very recent vision but morisuke seems to know what he's doing and he melts the ice with no disaster. 

kenma thanks him and returns to his own apartment where he grabs a blanket from the sofa and throws it over yuu's shoulders as soon as he's back in the kitchen. he puts the vase in the sink for washing but makes no attempt to clean it. the flower is put pride of place in the only place kenma can think of for the moment, which is tucked over his own ear. yuu seems to like that. 

_"why did you get me a cryo flower?"_

yuu opens his mouth then closes it. he seems to be floundering a little and kenma adjusts the flower a little so that it's on top of the hair that keeps getting into his face. he has yet to buy a hairband. 

_"i thought you'd like it?"_

his question is answered with a question which isn't great but kenma doesn't press further. objectively, aside from the whole "freezes water" thing(and he can see why because his ear is getting cold but he'd never say it because a gift from yuu feels nice), it's a very pretty flower, though admittedly its cryo properties don't really make much of a difference to its attractiveness. 

he nods and yuu beams. the moment is sweet.

_"hey... want to go adventuring with me sometime?"_

he was a fool if he thought yuu could ever be hurt by something he'd said. 

-

_"he won't stop asking to go adventuring! if i weren't in love with him i'd definitely have taken away his spare key."_

his friend tetsurou looks at him for a moment, completely incredulous. his eyebrow is raised but his eyes are open in some kind of shock that seems genuine and kenma scowls.

_"what?"_

_"kenma,"_

tetsurou seems borderline stunned and kenma is so, so close to taking offence. 

_"how long has he been asking to go adventuring with you?"_

kenma pauses for a minute, because if he thinks about it, he really doesn't know how long. the fact that he asks so many times per day means he's completely lost count, though he thinks his record for the most amount of times in one day was something like seventeen. he nods a little at this to himself and then he turns to tetsurou. he breathes in and heaves his shoulders up for dramatic effect, then drops them down in a shrug. 

tetsurou sighs. 

_"i think he's asking you on a date."_

_"he's what?"_

-

_"kenma, want to go adventuring?"_

ever since tetsurou came over, kenma has been overthinking possibly more than ever before, which has got to put him at some kind of world-class level. his cheeks pink for no reason and he looks over at yuu nonchalantly like he's not about to break a habit that he's been in for longer than he can remember and like he didn't ask his friend to pick him a flower from just inside liyue(a silk flower, said the note with which shouyou sent it, minus the inordinate amount of exclamation marks and the _;)_ that he'd completely needlessly added at the end) and like he didn't tie his hair up in a loose plait because yuu said once(a long time ago) that he thought it was pretty. 

he bought a hairband just for that. 

_"okay,"_

and yuu jumps up from his chair, grin reaching the stars above mondstadt and he exclaims, _"really?"_ and he's loud and kenma finds it endearing but he's going to have to quiet down or kenma will get noise complaints. 

_"yeah, but not right now,"_

and yuu seems to consider this, tilting his head thoughtfully, then he snaps his fingers and smiles conspiratorially. 

_"i disagree."_

-

if windrise is beautiful in the day, at night time it outdoes itself. 

there's fireflies in kenma's face and he swats at them a little so that he can see, because yuu's encouraging him to climb the tree that's behind the statue of barbatos so that they can sit. it's not fantastic for stargazing, obviously; they're in a tree, but it's fine either way.

the air is a little biting but only because it's late and not because it's particularly late nor early in the year. the wind is soft, more of a breeze, really, and it takes care to gently wipe the water droplets off his back and out of his hair after he'd had to 'walk' through the small river to get across to the tree. 

his geo vision had allowed him to create a small pathway of sorts across it, so he didn't even really need to get wet. but yuu had noticed this and called it cheating and he'd been pushed in. he'd have yelled at anyone else, but the way that yuu's face lit up as he laughed made it worth it(mostly, anyway). 

the tree is surprisingly stable, though with how old and wide it is he shouldn't really be surprised. he leans against a branch and the low angle that it grows from means he can lay down almost fully. yuu looks at him then at the sky, which he realises is canopied. 

_"we can't see the stars!"_

he sounds concerned and kenma pats his shoulder to lay them down next to each other. he turns to face yuu, and they're close together, closer than close, and he huffs a tiny laugh out of his nose. 

_"it's fine,"_

yuu seems flustered but his following grin is suspicious either way. kenma knows what that means and he's quick as he can be to make sure that yuu doesn't start with any of that.

_"we're not climbing the tree to see them. just this is fine."_

yuu's smile is smaller but no less real as he responds.

_"okay."_

-

_"ow! shit."_

kenma blinks a little and notices that he's still in the tree. it's brighter than it was when they came up here so he guesses he probably fell asleep. that's kind of embarrassing but it isn't like he's never slept near yuu before and anyway he sounds like he's having a kind of rough time of whatever he's doing. 

when kenma looks he's expecting to see that yuu has just fallen out of the tree or something, maybe pricked his finger.

he's lying on the floor and there's some pyro slimes around him(what they're doing here, kenma couldn't say). 

kenma doesn't like adventuring for this reason. it's never safe, not really. and saving yourself takes so much energy.

it'll all be worth it for yuu anyway, is what he reasons with himself as he climbs down the tree, far more hurried than he wants to admit. 

_taking them out is too much effort._

he thinks no further before the slimes spot him- he really hates combat, so he runs. not away; he's no coward, but around the base of the tree, to lure them away from yuu. he does the full lap as fast as he can muster, though he can still hear the slimes behind him. 

he grabs a firefly and then summons an encompassing shield around them to protect them from the slimes' advance. it won't last forever though so he grabs yuu from the ground and runs, probably harder than he ever has, to somewhere that the slimes can't see them. 

out of breath but safely within the grounds of where they can be found or seen by the knights if any monsters were to attack them, he places yuu carefully on the grass. it's a little bit wet, something he hadn't noticed before, but he guesses that it rained while he slept. yuu must've taken vaporise damage. 

he's definitely still breathing so that's good. even better when he sits up and looks at kenma, twirls his hair a little between his fingers and says, _"pretty,"_ and smiles a little dopily, but it's not quite so good when he crumples in kenma's arms.

-

he looks really fragile on kenma's sofa, and kenma wrings his hands trying hard to think about anything but that, even knowing full well that yuu will be fine. 

he has never been not-fine before, so he'll be alright. kenma trusts him not to do this. 

then he looks at him again and his breath starts coming out short and fast and he checks the time and it's 3 in the morning so he takes one heavy breath, making sure that he calms himself down because otherwise he'll have an anxiety attack next to yuu and that's counterproductive and he goes to bed. 

-

he wakes up to yuu frantically shaking him, somehow looking not at all worse for wear like he wouldn't have died or something if he'd been out there alone and the only thought that his brain can process is that _he's fine_ so he grabs him at the neck and pulls him down into a tight hug. 

yuu seems surprised but he hugs back just as hard. kenma is grateful for that. he needs to reassure himself that yuu is still here.

so he lets the hug go on for longer than it usually would and it's only when he sits up properly and feels something crumpled next to him. it's the flower that was in his hair, only he slept with it in so it looks less like a flower that you'd find in the wild now, and more like one that you'd find pressed in a natural biologist's book for study. 

he picks it up tenderly then laughs a little bit and yuu seems confused. kenma realises that he can't hear his internal monologue, but that's fine because his internal monologue was super gay anyway. 

he looks up at yuu from where he's still sitting on his bed and then, in a sudden bold move that even he hadn't expected from himself, he pulls yuu down onto the bed. yuu's eyes widen and he stammers a little, and kenma looks at him blankly.

_"shut up and sleep."_

so they do, and it's nice. kenma holds yuu to make sure that he's not going anywhere. 

(he doesn't.)

-

when they wake up it's warm. kenma's overheating but yuu wants to get up and there's no way he's letting him do that, and he's not letting him go anywhere either, so he grabs him tightly and doesn't let him go. 

_"kenma?"_

yuu sounds more than slightly incredulous and kenma smiles at his confusion, but still makes no move to let him go or to get up himself. kenma's found somewhere that he feels like yuu will always be safe, and if that's his arms then he's not really complaining. 

_"stay."_

yuu stops moving to get away. 

-

when kenma wakes up again- and he's honestly surprised that he managed to fall back to sleep- it's to soft hands running through his hair. it's nice. 

his hair isn't coarse, it's closer to soft, but he likes it more than he ever has before when it has yuu's careful fingers in it, brushing it to the sides neatly. it feels domestic and he likes it, snuggling up softly into the touch.

 _"oh,"_ yuu sounds surprised, _"hi."_

_"hi,"_

kenma leans his head back into where yuu is sitting cross-legged on the bed, not entirely sure of how he got out of the embrace but not complaining because his lap is comfortable. he looks him in the eyes and smiles, and yuu gulps, looking flushed, but smiles back.

misreading this moment would be terrible, so kenma makes sure that he isn't doing it. he takes his time, not hurried, moving his hand slowly toward yuu's, where he gently disentangles it from his hair and holds it carefully with his own. he squeezes just a little and yuu squeezes just a little back. kenma knows what he's doing, now, where he stands.

 _"you know,"_ his voice is teasing, _"you could've asked me on a proper date instead of... i don't know, nearly dying."_

yuu flushes a little more and his hand feels tighter around kenma's own(like he doesn't want to let him go). 

_"i didn't know if you'd say yes."_

kenma raises an eyebrow. 

_"why wouldn't i?"_

yuu takes a breath in.

_"yeah, why wouldn't you?"_

kenma uses his other hand to turn yuu's head so that their eyes meet.

_"so..?"_

yuu breaks the weird tension with a laugh. it feels right.

_"will you go on a date with me?"_

kenma pauses thoughtfully, like he doesn't know what he'll say, and when yuu's gaze turns petulant he grins.

_"yeah. why wouldn't i?"_

_"why wouldn't you?"_

yuu echoes him. that's the end of that, then.

**Author's Note:**

> i was GONNA do this in one sitting but then my dad was like "oy [deadname] it's 1am go to sleep" obstructing the path of justice, sir, im takin him to court  
> happy w this v happy actually made me feel nice i wrote half of it in class but that's Fine  
> i havent proofread it though JSKDHFDK i hope theres no glaring mistakes  
> stay safe!! have a good day/afternoon/evening <3  
> -rin!!


End file.
